


Whatever You Need, I Am Here For You, No Matter What:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Kupu'eu (Fallen Hero), Established Relationship, Expressing Condolences, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny offers his condolences, & Billy & he talk for a second, What do they say to each other?, Does it help?, What does Danny say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny offers his condolences, & Billy & he talk for a second, What do they say to each other?, Does it help?, What does Danny say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Billy Harrington came out of Commander Steve McGarrett's office, after his lover had patched him up, He received a kiss from him, & then after they explored all their leads, then interrogated their suspect, He was gonna do some research, & he looked at the door of all sudden, & smiled, when he saw the familiar blond form of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams coming through the door with his suitcase. He went over to meet him, & found that the loudmouth detective was on his phone, & waited, when Danny held a pointer finger up to tell him so.

 

The Young Seal smiled, cause the detective is a wonderful father, who clearly is nuts about his daughter, & it shows. "I am so sorry, I just heard what happened about Catherine, Come here", & the two men hugged, "Thank you, Danny, Won't Gracie be disappointed that you won't be there at her competition, Cheering her on ?", he asked, feeling bad for pulling him away from the most important time of his life.

 

"No, One of the judges accused me of being too loud last year, So, Whatever you need, I am here for you, No matter what, All you have to do is just asked, okay ?", he said with a smile, Billy smiled, & said once again, "Thank you, Danny", & he went back to Steve's office to rest, & Danny found Steve coming back from an errand, that he had to take care of, & he said, "Hey", & Danny replied back with a, "Hey", as they met in the middle of the bullpen.

 

"Are you okay ?, You doing okay ?", The Former New Jersey Native asking with concern etched in his voice, "I will be fine, She's like a sister to me, & to Billy, I want the son of a bitch, who did this to her", "We _will_ get him, Trust me, That's why I am here, Tell me what you want me to do", Steve explained what the next step is,  & then Chin comes in with a report, Danny is glad to be back, cause he can definitely be useful to his ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
